


Symbolon

by tearsandfears



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandfears/pseuds/tearsandfears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were lucky, you got all four. Hearts, that is. The inked hearts that appear on your wrist as you experience different types of love in your life. The four colored hearts were based off of the Ancient Greek’s four kinds of love. There was the yellow Storge heart, family and friend kind of love, the pink Phileo heart, a platonic love, the orange Eros heart, a sexual love, and the red Agape heart, a selfless love. Would Peter ever earn his hearts back after Gwen's death? Would Wade ever get a heart in the first place? And what is the mysterious white heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay! I wrote it all in one night. Please let me know what you think:)

If you were lucky, you got all four. Hearts, that is. The inked hearts that appear on your wrist as you experience different types of love in your life. The four colored hearts were based off of the Ancient Greek’s four kinds of love. Nearly everyone had a yellow heart, which stood for Storge. Storge is the special kind of love you have for family or friends. Peter remembers his parents’ Storge hearts were nearly glowing after they had him. But soon they were gone before Peter had a chance to earn his Storge heart in return. He had his aunt and uncle, and perhaps if he had just stopped that robber, he could have kept his uncle alive and bonded with him and earned his Storge heart then. Sure, Peter still had his aunt, but the depression following his uncle’s death kept the two from ever really developing a committed, sacrificial, and unconditional love for each other. When Peter met Harry, he couldn’t stop checking his wrist in the hopes of seeing a yellow heart. He asked Aunt May why his Storge heart would not appear. He loved Harry with all of his heart. Her response was heart-breaking: “Peter, honey, it has to go both ways. Harry has to love you like you love him.” Peter was hurt, but still optimistically determined to get Harry to love him. He didn’t even have a chance; Harry was sent off to boarding school the year after.   
Then he met Gwen. Beautiful, funny, nose-wrinkling Gwen. She warmed his heart, and apparently she felt the same way, because within days of meeting, they both donned yellow hearts upon their wrists. Peter was elated, and embarrassingly relieved, for he worried he may never get a heart at all! A year later, his yellow heart was joined by a pink one: the Phileo heart. It infuriated him. It wasn’t a bad heart…it just wasn’t what he thought he had with Gwen. The Phileo heart represents a strong platonic love. He thought he and Gwen had more than that. He was angry at first, since he had long awaited the red Agape heart (an unconditional, spiritual love) or even the orange Eros heart (a physical love associated with feelings of elation). He believed that he loved her more than he could possibly love anyone else, but she only shared the platonic portion of his love. With time, Peter came to see that his love was strong, but it was definitely entirely and wholly platonic. Regardless, he and Gwen moved in together after high school. They shared cuddles and cheek kisses, but nothing more. It was enough for the two of them.   
Gwen knew everything about him, down to his secret other life as Spider-Man. She mended him when he came in beaten up after a long night of crime-fighting, and she made sure that he stayed safe by keeping in contact with him. Living life without her was something that Peter couldn’t even imagine.  
But he wouldn’t be imagining. He would be living it.  
He thought he had saved her, that his web had caught her in time. But the whiplash broke her neck, killing her instantly. It was his fault.  
He hated himself for it. Peter couldn’t be Spider-Man; he just couldn’t. He was done with hurting people. He watched as his hearts faded on his wrist. They never disappeared; they just turned a muted color, always there to remind him of what he had. He sat on the edge of a roof, wearing his costume for the last time, looking down at the cemetery below, afraid to go any closer as it would bring him to tears. He was lost in a whirlwind of self-hatred and regret. He could hear his own voice telling him what a fuck-up he was. Peter wondered if Deadpool’s head voices were ever this mean. Wait, Deadpool? Why was he thinking of Deadpool right now?  
“I said ‘helloooooo’!! Are you alright baby boy? You look like you could use some Mexican, and you’re in luck, because I always keep a burrito handy!”


	2. Peter Meet Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you love or hate it!

Peter quickly pulled his sleeve over his wrist as Deadpool sat down beside him. He said nothing in return. He was too tired. Just thoroughly exhausted. Deadpool was holding out the burrito, but Peter couldn’t take it from him. He hadn’t eaten in days. He just wasn’t hungry anymore.  
Deadpool seemed to take the silence as a hint. He unwrapped the burrito and pulled up his mask to eat it himself. They sat there like that for a while. The silence was nice, but Peter was worried as he was not used to the mercenary being so quiet. Just as he was about say something, Deadpool broke the silence.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered.  
What was this? Deadpool was being… kind? Considerate? Emotionally intelligent? Peter swallowed thickly and managed to croak out a sentence.  
“I’m just done.”  
“Done with what?” Deadpool responded softly, urging him to go on.  
“This. Being Spider-Man. Being me.”  
Deadpool seemed shocked at the heart-wrenching statement, but it was soon masked by his witty dialogue.   
“It’s all the fangirls, isn’t it? You can’t blame them really, you running around in tight spandex swinging all over the city making sure everyone gets a good view of your cute little ass. Yes, Yellow, I did just say that. Anyway, I’ve never had a fangirl problem, so I can’t help you there. But if you need a fake boyfriend to keep them at bay, well then I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!” he shouted across the rooftops, hands cupped around his masked mouth.   
Peter laughed aloud and he felt guilty for doing so. He shouldn’t be happy at a time like this.  
“No, Deadpool, it’s not fangirls,” he said, making his voice low and serious. “I hurt people. People die because of me.”  
Deadpool looked genuinely confused. “Noooo, people die because of /me/. I literally kill people for a living. You’re the good one! You wouldn’t ever think of un-aliving someone!”  
Peter shook his head. He didn’t want to explain what happened. But he needed to. He needed to tell someone about what he had been through, starting with his parents and ending up with Gwen. And so he did. He told Deadpool everything. Deadpool sat there and listened intently as he formed a swan from the foil wrapper of his burrito.  
Peter was crying when he finished. It felt good to talk, but it felt absolutely horrible to relive it. In addition, he had compromised his identity in the story, accidently giving out his name. Knowing Deadpool, he probably knew anyway through some crazy ninja skill he possessed. For some reason though, Peter trusted Deadpool.   
Big arms wrapped around Peter’s shoulders. “Petey it wasn’t your fauly. None of it was. You just got blessed with a shitty life like me!”  
Peter leaned into the touch and laughed a little.   
“Please don’t call me Petey.”  
“No can do Petey! It is now officially my job to cheer you up. First thing on the list is getting you some proper food because I can feel your ribs right now. And no, I’m not letting you go until you agree.”  
“Fine! But no Mexican. I want Chinese.”  
And so they went and ate, talking and laughing as people stared at them in their red suits. They went to an arcade down the street and were soon walking down the street, prizes in hand. They were still laughing at how Deadpool had beat Peter in every shooter game…by a lot. But Peter was still the king of air hockey with his sharp reflexes. As the laughter subsided, Peter brought Deadpool in for a quick hug.  
“Thanks Deadpool. I needed this.”  
“Anytime baby boy. And the name’s Wade. Wade Wilson.”


	3. The Kiss

They went out like this for a couple months, always meeting at the same rooftop. Peter was still mourning Gwen, but he didn’t blame himself for her death anymore thanks to Deadpool, er, Wade. It felt odd to call him by his real name, but Peter liked it. It felt… more personal. They were at a little Mexican place now and Peter had had a couple beers. Deadpool however was surrounded by upside-down shot glasses.  
“There’s no way yer twenty-one. Yer s’tiny… an’ limber,” Deadpool slurred.  
“I’m twenty-six!!”  
“Yeaahh sure you are.”  
“Okay, we need to get you home before you pass out and/or throw up.”  
Wade nodded and allowed Peter to put his arm around him as they walked down the street. Peter had no idea where he was going, but Wade would steer him as they went, eventually bringing them to a shady apartment building. They had a hard time climbing the stairs and Wade couldn’t find his keys in any of his pockets so Peter had to reach in and help him.  
“Ohhh Petey? Takin’ advantage of me when I’m drunk? Naughty boy!” he said with a wink.  
Peter was glad he was wearing his mask so that Wade couldn’t see him blush. He grabbed the keys out of a pouch and let them into Wade’s apartment. It was bare except for takeout boxes and a beaten couch. Peter led Wade into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed.  
“G’night Wade,” he chuckled as he turned to leave. “AGHhh!”  
Wade had grabbed Peter by the legs and pulled him onto the bed with him. Wade wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly, whispering “I’m a koala bear Petey”.  
Peter’s face heated up as his body was pressed completely against Wade’s. He had never been this close with someone…ever.   
Peter rolled over so that he was facing Wade. Without thinking, Wade pulled off his mask to breathe easier. Peter had already seen the bottom half of his face from when they ate together, but he had never seen his full face. He was…beautiful. Scarred, yes, but his blue eyes were piercing and his lazy smile was alluring. Peter tugged off his mask, feeling that it was only fair. Wade was too drunk to realize that he had exposed his face to Peter, but he wasn’t too drunk to be shocked by Peter’s own exposure of his face. He stared, mouth agape, running a rough hand over his face, and then broke into a smile.  
“There’s no fucking way you’re twenty-six,” he slurred.  
Peter laughed and got off the bed. All the intimacy was getting him flustered.   
“Alright, Wade, let’s get you into normal clothes.”  
Wade peeled off his suit leaving him in boxer briefs. Peter went to hand him a t-shirt and sweatpants, but Wade didn’t take them. Peter followed Wade’s eyes and saw that he was staring at the faded hearts on Peter’s wrist. Peter looked at Wade’s wrist only to find it bare. Poor Wade. He’s never loved. No, scratch that. No one’s ever loved him back. Peter felt tears form and quickly wiped them with the back of his hand. Wade assumed Peter was crying over his own faded hearts. Wade pulled Peter down and hugged him.   
“It’s okay Petey! You’ll meet someone new and those will sharpen right back up!” Wade said, seeming a little more sober.  
“No, Wade, that’s not why I’m upset. Where are your hearts?”  
Wade’s face turned sad a moment but it was quickly covered up. “Ha! Who’d wanna love this ugly mug?”  
It was at this point that Wade realized that his face was bare. As was most of the rest of his body.  
“SHIT MOTHERFUC—“  
Wade pulled on his clothes quickly and began to put his mask back on, but Peter stopped him.  
“Don’t,” Peter said firmly.  
“Why? Bet you probably find it funny, huh? Big guy so confident of himself when underneath he’s just an ugly, scarred piece a—mmph!”  
Peter pressed his lips over Wade’s chapped one’s. Wade smelled like spice and gunpowder and his muscles were hard beneath Peter’s hands. Wade pushed him off.  
“Get out.”  
Peter was mortified, hurt, and angry all at once. He quickly tugged on his mask and swung out the window without looking back.


	4. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this  
> Also it's short

It had been a few days since Peter had seen Wade. He really thought that there was something between them. He seemed all cuddly and… oh god. He had been drunk! Peter had totally taken advantage of him while he was inebriated! He wanted to scream but he settled for crying on their rooftop. Their rooftop. God, he really fucked this up. Maybe Wade did like him, but now that he assaulted him, he could have ruined any chance they might’ve had together! Peter stepped closer to the edge. No, Wade probably didn’t like him in the first place. He probably pitied Peter for having, as he put it “a shitty life”. After all, Wade only showed any kind of interest in him after that night! Peter took another step so that he was on the very edge of the roof. Peter was right. He did hurt people. He had killed his uncle and his girlfriend and had taken advantage of Wade. He needed to get rid of himself before he hurt someone else.   
He wasn’t wearing his Spider-Man costume so he didn’t have to worry about any web reflexes that might save him if he chickens out. He could do it right now. He wondered if Wade would care if he died. Would that matter? ‘Yes’ he thought, but he leaned forward, letting his weight carry him down.   
A flash of greys and blues and then everything went black.


	5. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this chapter!

There was beeping and the smell of rubbing alcohol surrounded him. His Spidey senses were going off like crazy, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He wasn’t quite awake enough yet. He could hear someone yelling at a nurse… was that? No. No. No, wait what had happened? Oh shit, something happened. He had jumped, right? So how was he alive? And why was he here?? Maybe he came to finish the job. That’s what mercenaries do, right?  
He opened his eyes a bit to see that he was relatively unharmed. It looked like he had broken his leg and suffered a few bruises and scrapes, but nothing more. No full body cast. No paralyzed limbs.   
He felt someone rush to his side.   
“Petey?? You okay? Can you hear me?”  
Peter grunted.  
“Sweet Mother Theresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, I thought I lost you!” he choked out. “I went to our- I mean, the roof and I looked over the edge and you were crumpled up on someone’s balcony!”  
Shit. He forgot about the balconies. No wonder he wasn’t hurt that bad.  
“—so I rushed you to the hospital, carrying you bridal style, and I got you here, and I know it’s only been a few hours but oh my—“  
“Shut up.”  
“What?”  
“Stop it Wa- Deadpool. I was trying to do something good for once in my life. I feel terrible about what I did to you, and it really doesn’t help to see your face because it just reminds me of how I hurt you. Please leave and don’t help me next time.”  
Deadpool was flustered. “Did to me? Whaa? And next time? Please don’t tell me you meant to do that?”  
Peter knew he was starting to cry under his mask.  
“You were drunk. I took advantage of you. You clearly didn’t feel the same way about me. I hurt you like I hurt everyone else. And yes, I did that on purpose. I just didn’t want to hurt people anymore.”  
Deadpool was silent.   
“I do,” he finally said.  
“Do what?” Peter said with exasperation. He wanted to get out of here but he was still hooked up to stuff and he would need to find crutches.  
“I do feel the same way about you.”  
“Oh and that explains the shoving me and making me leave?”  
“No—see, I just—I mean. Yellow was telling me that it was a pity kiss. You saw my face, saw how… hideous I am and felt bad. So you kissed me. White told me I was stupid in the first place for every thinking you’d want to hang out with me. White said you were just lonely—that you would have hung out with anyone. You know what I was thinking? I was thinking ‘Holy fuck, Peter Parker is kissing me with his sweet soft lips. How did I get so lucky?’ But the voices won out. I didn’t want your pity. I wanted you,” he said whispering the last part.  
Peter’s heart fluttered at his words. But it didn’t change things.   
“I still took advantage of you.”  
“Petey, that wasn’t your intent. I had been giving out all of the signals. You were just responding. You were trying to un-hurt me, actually.”  
“That’s not a word,” Peter laughed.  
Wade grew serious for a moment. “Peter Parker, the only way you have ever hurt me was by trying to take your life a moment ago. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”  
Peter’s heart dropped. If he knew how Wade felt, he never would have even considered suicide. Peter knew that Wade could tell where his thoughts were going.   
“C’mon Petey. Let’s get you out of here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Soon Peter was sitting on the couch at Wade’s apartment. They had chatted on the way there, but neither of them had brought up the fact that they basically confessed their love for each other. Finally Wade spoke up.  
“Do you want to take a shower? You smell like hospital.”  
“Wade, I can’t just take a shower, my cast will get wet.”  
“Sooo… sponge bath?” Wade said casually trying to hide his grin. He totally knew what he was doing. And Peter was more than willing to play along.  
Wade helped Peter to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bathtub. He helped him get out of his shirt and jeans. Peter was left in his Captain America boxers. Looking at each other nervously, they silently decided to leave them on. Wade ran a washcloth under warm water and poured some minty smelling soap onto it and started rubbing circles on his back.  
“Why don’t you have any hearts?” Peter asked.  
Wade stopped rubbing for a moment and then resumed.  
“I don’t have family. Or friends. Or lovers,” he said matter-of-factly  
“You have me. But obviously we don’t have the same kind of love for each other or we’d have at least a couple hearts.”  
Wade lifted Peter’s arm to wash his wrist. He blinked a few times.  
“When was the last time you checked your wrist?”  
“Right after I kissed you. Why?”  
Peter looked down to see a red, pink, yellow, and orange heart. And a white heart. A white heart? Peter grabbed Wade’s wrist to compare. His hearts matched his.   
They both looked up into each other’s eyes and said at the same time  
“What the hell does a white heart mean?”


	7. Bath then Bedtime;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut: I apologize in advance

After some intense internet searching with Peter still in his boxers, they had found nothing. No record of anyone having a white heart. Wade shrugged it off, but Peter was still very curious. He was also soapy and wet, so they went back to the bathroom to finish washing. They joked lightly about what the heart could mean as Wade washed Peter’s legs. The washcloth slid up his leg followed by Wade’s rough hand. Wade had changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants after they got home from the hospital and the sleeve of his sweatshirt was wet.   
“Why don’t you take your sweatshirt off? You’re getting soaked.”  
“Right here? In the bathroom? Oh Spider-boy’s a little kinky,” he joked as he tugged off his sweatshirt. His scars shifted on his body but his built physique stayed solid underneath. Peter swallowed but Wade didn’t notice. He was too focused on Peter’s thighs, soapy and minty. Without realizing it, he slid the washcloth up past the line of his boxers and earned a yelp from Peter in return.  
“Sorry!!” Wade apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean—“  
“No, it’s fine, it just surprised me.”  
“It’s fine like ‘hey no problem don’t do it again’ or ‘jesus fucking Christ put your hand up my pants’ kind of fine?” Wade asked nonchalantly.  
Peter blushed. “Er, more of the latter I guess?”  
Wade grinned and slid both hands up the sides of Peter’s thighs, brushing his ass. Peter shivered in response. Leaning forward until their faces were inches apart, Wade asked “Mind if I make up for our first kiss?”  
Peter nodded quickly.  
Wade looked into his eyes for a moment and then they both moved forward at the same time, crashing their lips together. It was hot and passionate, all tongue and teeth. Wade sucked on Peter’s lower lip, earning a groan in return. They shifted and Peter made a painful hiss. It wasn’t comfortable to sit on the edge of a porcelain tub with a broken leg. Wade quickly dried Peter off and carried him bridal style to the bed.  
They flopped down together and resumed kissing. Wade trailed kisses down the smattering of chest hair on Pete’s front, following down to the edge of his boxers. Wade raised his eyebrows in a ‘may I?’ kind of motion and received a nod in return.  
Getting the boxers off over the cast on his leg was tricky, so Wade just cut them off much to Peter’s dismay. But soon, Peter’s cock was free and that’s all that mattered to Wade. He kissed around Peter’s groin, nuzzling into his pubic hair, which drove Peter crazy.   
“Wade please” he whined, voice cracking  
Wade chuckled a licked a stripe up the underside of Peter’s dick. Peter moaned in response. Wade was done with the teasing so he lowered his head onto Peter’s cock and hollowed his cheeks, moving up and down, taking him as far as he could, which to Wade’s credit, was pretty far.   
Wade felt his own need building, so he palmed himself as he blew Peter. The sounds coming from Peter and the pressure of his hand through his pants was quite enough for him. Peter started to let out a warning but was cut off as he orgasmed, spewing hot cum into Wade’s mouth. Wade got most of it, except for the bit of saliva and semen that dripped down his chin. He looked up at Peter’s face twisted and bliss and came in his pants.  
Peter realized what had happened and looked horrified.  
“Wade I’m sorry, I didn’t even help you—“  
“Trust me baby boy, you did plenty for me. And besides, this was only round 1.”  
Peter smiled and readjusted for a long, exhausting night.


	8. Symbolon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it!

Months later, Peter and Wade had been consistently going out. They fought crime together, they went on dates together, and, well, they lived together. Peter came to love the pancakes that Wade cooked every morning and Wade learned how to help Peter study. They made a good team. But today, Peter seemed a bit off.  
“Petey, what is it? Don’t tell me you’re falling for that biochem teacher of yours. You always talk about how amazing he is. But I doubt he can make chimichangas like I can. And you love my chimichangas.”  
“No! My biochem teacher is over 80 years old. And actually, I was just figuring out how to ask you to dinner at my aunt’s house,” Peter said nervously.  
“Woohoo! I get to meet Spidey’s aunt! What do I wear?? I’m thinking the maid costume! Or maybe an apron? Just an apron! It’ll show what a good househusband I am!”  
“Okay no to all of those, and we aren’t married Wade.”  
“Just you wait,” Wade said with a wink.

Wade said he had business (not killing, he swears!) before heading over to Aunt May’s. Peter had catching up with his aunt for a few minutes when the doorbell rang.   
“That’s probably Wade! I’ll get it!” Peter said running to the door. When he opened it there he stood, in full Deadpool gear…plus a tuxedo over it.  
“Wade!” Peter hissed. “I didn’t tell her you’re Deadpool! And isn’t that hot? What are you—“  
Wade pushed Peter aside and ran to give Aunt May a hug. She was clearly startled to be embraced by the mercenary but she gladly took the hug from someone Peter had talked about so much.   
“Hi Auntie May! I’ve heard so many great things about you! Well, actually not too much, because Sp- I mean Petey and I are usually fu—“  
“Okay!!” Peter said clapping his hands to cut Wade off. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Wade was on better behavior the rest of the night. They talked about Golden Girls most of the night, which Peter was pretty clueless on much to Wade’s surprise. Then, Aunt May started asking about how they met (to which Wade made up some convoluted story) and how long they had been together (6 months and 3 days). Finally she popped the question.  
“What hearts do you two have?”  
“Err…” Peter mumbled, unsure of how to address the white heart situation. But Wade shot his arm right out, pulling up the sleeve to show Aunt May the colored hearts.   
“We have Storge, Phileo, Agape, and Eros and some weird little white fucker added on right at the end!”  
Aunt May gasped at the language and then surveyed the hearts closer. She broke into a wide grin.  
“Well first off, you two lovebirds are lucky to have gotten the four from each other! That’s rather rare. But even more so is the Symbolon heart. My grandparents had it. One of the very few who had ever gotten it,” she said pausing to reminisce.  
Peter was getting anxious. She knew what it meant? What does Symbolon mean? Is it good? Why isn’t she talking?  
“Aunt May?” he prompted, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
“Oh yes. Sorry, love. But surely you two know what it means?”  
They both shook their heads.  
Aunt May grinned, happy that she was the one who got to tell them.  
“Soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to keep the story going!


End file.
